


Un poco de paz

by Naldoreth



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naldoreth/pseuds/Naldoreth
Summary: Dante solo quiere descansar, comer algo y volver a dormir, ¿es tanto pedir?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Un poco de paz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eve_Sparda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Sparda/gifts).



Estaba cansado, terriblemente cansado. Todo lo que le apetecía era dejarse caer contra el sofá, con las luces apagadas y no levantarse nunca. No, ni siquiera a por una pizza. Pero su sofá quedaba muy lejos, tan lejos como el mundo inalcanzable que acababa de dejar sellado para siempre, fuera de su alcance. Lejos de todos sus seres queridos y de cualquier local de comida rápida que conociera.

«Joder…», pensó, hastiado.

Sellar el portal le había parecido una _gran_ idea. Sacrificarse para salvar a Nero, y a la humanidad, era el paso más lógico. Pero no se había parado a pensar en las consecuencias (¿alguna vez lo hacía?) ni en lo que significaría para él quedarse atrapado con _él._ Y sin posibilidad de pedir comida.

Su hermano le miró con desdén. Se le veía a la legua que ardía en deseos de continuar peleando, pero Dante pasaba de seguir envuelto en luchas inútiles con Vergil. Al menos, en ese momento.

—Ni se te ocurra dar un paso hacia mí —advirtió, al ver que su gemelo adoptaba una pose ofensiva.

Vergil le miró, despectivamente. ¿Cómo podía emitir tanta superioridad con una sola mirada? Dante no lo sabía, pero le sacaba de quicio.

—Búscame una pizzería o algo de comer antes, lo que sea. Déjame diez minutos en silencio, y luego seguimos, ¿te parece bien? —ofreció, con muy pocas esperanzas de conseguirlo—. Luego seguimos peleando hasta el fin de nuestros días y todo lo que tú quieras.

La mueca desdeñosa de Vergil se hizo más aparente.

—Patético —escupió.

Pero se dio la vuelta y se alejó varios pasos, sentándose contra una roca, y Dante aceptó el insulto que acompañaba la tregua. Lo que fuera con tal de que le dejara un rato en paz. 

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para una petición de KoFi. Es mi primer fic de DMC, ¡espero que os haya gustado, aunque sea una chorradita!


End file.
